


A Little Not Quite Alone Time

by FantasyGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam's in highschool, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGeek/pseuds/FantasyGeek
Summary: Sam can’t get a minute alone so he doesn’t really try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just porn. Not sure there's actually enough angst to deserve the tag but I'd want the warning if I were reading it.

It was the end of the school year and John was letting Sam finish out the semester in some small town in Oklahoma. He had left them with the hotel paid up but no money for food so Dean worked days as a mechanic while Sam was in class.

Sam spent nearly every moment he wasn’t in school in his brothers company. It didn’t leave much personal time for a hormonal teenager. That's how he found himself masturbating with Dean asleep in the next bed. Yeah, he could jerk of in the shower in the morning, and he had. But he bought a bottle of lube and wanted to take his time.

Sam feigned sleep until Dean went to bed. He waited until his brother had been snoring for over half an hour before quietly shuffling out of his clothes, throwing the sheets off and grabbing the little bottle under his pillow.

He was half hard already just thinking about what he was going to do. He stroked himself a couple times as he flicked the cap with his other hand. He paused squirting the sticky fluid onto his cock and across his palm.

He flinched at the cold but it warmed in the first few pumps. The smooth slick glide of his fist was better than he expected. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, fire pooling low in his belly.

He moved his hand slowly, bucking his hips a little. He pictured some nameless girl, breasts bouncing as she rode him. He let his clean hand travel over his body, brushing against his nipples, down his belly and against his thighs. His skin heated, blood drawn to the surface, tingling and sensitive. His breath puffed out in short bursts as he tried to hold back his groans.

The wet clicking sound from the lube as he thrust was louder than Sam expected and he was afraid of waking Dean. The thought of Dean catching him was embarrassing and hot as hell all at once.

Most of the time, Sam kept his more than brotherly feelings on a tight leash, suppressed and denied until he could pretend they didn't exist. Tonight, he was already worked up and his mind got carried away imagining what Dean might do if he caught Sam like this. Suddenly in his mind, it was Dean riding him, hair damp with sweat, cock slapping against his stomach. Sam’s balls tightened almost instantly and he pulled his hand away, not ready to come yet.

He lay panting. His thoughts shifted. Dean was still above him only this time Sam's legs were wrapped around Dean's waist.

Sam turned his head, pressing his face to the pillow to stifle the groan. He wondered what it would feel like, Dean's cock filling him over and over. Sam slid his slippery fingers over his balls to rub that tight ring of muscle. He spread his legs and lifted his hips to get a better angle, pressing one finger in. There was a twinge of pain but a few more experimental thrusts and it started to feel good. Not enough to make him come but enough to draw out little gasps. He got more lube and added a second finger. The stretch was more and it was easier to imagine it was Dean's cock.

Sam was so lost in pleasure he didn't notice Dean getting up until Dean slid into bed beside him.

“Dean!” Sam gasped reaching to cover himself with the sheet.

“M’ tryin’ to sleep, Sam.” Dean grumbled, ignoring Sam's panic and laying on his side so they were just not touching. “Jus’ finish already, man.”

Sam squawked in protest when Dean's hand wrapped around his cock. “What are you doing?”

“Relax,” Dean scolded but moved his hand to Sam's hip. “I'll get you off faster and you'll stop making all that noise. Then I can get some sleep.” Dean paused, waiting for Sam's response.

Sam swallowed hard. He wanted Dean to touch him more than anything but he didn't want Dean to know that. “Dude, you’re my brother. It's weird.”

Dean scoffed. “It's not that weird. It's dark.” He said it so matter of factly, like the dark some how made getting a hand job from your brother okay. “Just think about whatever chick you wanna fuck and pretend it's her.” Dean said when Sam didn't say anything.

“Fine.” Sam muttered, then gasped. Dean hand was on his cock before he even finished the word.

Sam expected Dean to just jerked him hard and fast but instead he started slow.

“Fuck, Sammy, you might be bigger than me.” Dean breathed against Sam's ear. It sent a shiver down Sam's spine and he bit his lip, exhaling a high groan through his nose.

Dean squeezed harder, pumped faster. “That feel good?” Dean asked.

Sam was pretty sure it was a genuine question but it was like something out of a wet dream.

“Y-yeah.” Sam panted. He was close but he really didn't want this to end.

Dean paused. He cupped Sam's balls massaging gently when he found the wetness behind them. He slipped one finger between Sam's cheeks, rubbing against the swollen hole. Sam's hips jerked in response. “Where you-?” Dean didn't finish the sentence.

“Sh-shut up. So what if I was?”

Dean circled again and pressed against the ring of muscle just enough to feel the easy give. Dean exhaled loudly and shifted his hips a little further away.

“Dean, you don’t-” Sam started.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Sam shook his head. Dean pushed one finger inside Sam to the second knuckle and slowly worked it in and out.

“You weren’t thinking about a chick, were you Sammy? You were thinking about some guy fucking you.” Dean sounded almost angry. “Were you imagining some guy’s cock filling you up? Fucking that tight hole good and hard.” Dean added a second finger and pushing all the way in. “Pounding into you, over and over.” Dean punctuated his words with hard thrusts, hitting a spot inside that made Sam moan allowed.

“Dean,” Sam couldn’t help that his voice was high and breathless. He shouldn’t be saying his brothers name like that, like a prayer, a plea, so full of desperate want.

He was also pretty sure Dean wasn’t supposed to be whispering dirty things in his ear either, and they shouldn’t be turning him on as much as they were.

“Some guy fucking you so hard and just right, gonna make you come all over yourself with his dick in your ass.” Dean growled. “That what you want? Some guy fucking you nice and sweet till you come?”

“N-not some guy.” Sam stuttered between moans, rocking his hips into Dean’s hand, helping him find that perfect spot. “I want-uh-I want-”

Dean moved faster and harder, matching Sam’s hips. Sam was speechless, practically delirious with pleasure, on the verge of the most intense orgasm of his life.

“What do you want Sam?” Dean asked, softer, waiting.

“You. Fuck, Dean. I want you.” Sam practically screamed it, eyes squeezed tight against the pressure ready to burst inside him.

Dean’s warm body covered his and their lips crashed together. Sam came, panting and moaning into Dean's mouth, ears ringing. Dean's tongue filled Sam's mouth, tasting and moving to match his fingers as Sam streaked his own stomach in white.

Sam’s awareness returned slowly. He was finally able to respond, nibbling gently at Dean's lips. Dean kissed him hard and fierce before pulling away completely.

He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Light flooded the room, blinding for a moment before Dean shut the door.

Sam lay back on the pillow, body languid and relaxed but his emotions were swirling. Mentally, he prepared himself for Dean's rejection.

He wasn't surprised when Dean came out and went back to his own bed. Or when he didn't see him again till the next afternoon. Or when Dean pretended the whole thing didn't happen. He wasn't surprised but it still hurt.


	2. It's Not Weird in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts right where previous chapter left off from Dean's POV. Sam takes Dean at his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I couldn't leave poor Sam like that. I have other stuff I should write but I had to fix this first. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out.

Dean shut the door behind him quietly and leaned against it. His cock throbbed, painfully hard between his legs. It wasn't even conscious thought that had his hand wrapped around it pushing himself over the edge before he even fully registered his actions.

He bit his lip to keep from calling Sam's name. The kid was probably listening and Dean didn’t want to encourage him more than he already had.

God, he'd fucked up. Big time. Why had he even climbed into Sam’s bed in the first place? It was rhetorical. He knew why. He’d woken up hard and aching, listening to Sam’s quiet moans and after months and years of fighting it, he finally gave in. He hadn’t expected Sam to agree. Sam was supposed to be the smart one and he bought Dean’s bullshit about it being dark? Dean had told himself it would be something harmless but when his fingers slipped so easily into Sam's ass, he knew Sam had been thinking about getting fucked by some guy. Shit, he’d lost his barely held composure. And then… “Fuck, Dean. I want you.” The words still echoed in Dean’s mind bouncing against the moans and sighs.

Fuck.

Dean had almost come right there.

He wanted to bang his head against the wall. Sam wasn't supposed to want him. Dean had tried to keep his more than brotherly feelings hidden. He never even entertained the idea that Sam could want him. Sam was going to marry some pretty girl and live happily ever after. That’s what all this school stuff was about. Someday they’d get the demon and Sam would leave him, and all this shit, behind.

Dean cleaned up and debated what to do. The only thing he could do was not talk about it and not let it happen again. Sam would never let it go but if he just avoided his little brother for a while maybe he'd get the hint.

When he finally left the bathroom, Dean went back to his own bed. It was cold and lonely and he thought he heard a sniffle from the other bed. It made him hate himself even more for hurting Sam. If he’d just been able to keep his hands to himself, none of this would have happened.

The next day, Dean got up early. He went out to get some fast food junk for breakfast and made himself scarce. Sam could get to school on his own.

He could tell Sam was upset when he got home. Dean came in after dark carrying a pizza and Sam was sitting at the rickety desk doing homework. He didn't even look up when Dean shut the door. Really, it shouldn't have bothered Dean that Sam seemed to have agreed to the “no talking about it” plan but the heavy tension weighed on him.

He set the pizza down on the night stand and tried to ignore the way his stomach squirmed with guilt. He flicked on the TV not really paying attention. When twenty minutes passed and Sam didn’t eat anything, Dean got worried.

He threw a pillow at Sam’s head. “Hey, take a break brainiac. Come eat.”

Sam tensed. Dean waited. Eventually, Sam set his pencil down and got up. He sat on his bed facing Dean. Dean glanced over at him not turning his head. Sam’s eyes were fixed firmly on his feet, stupid, soft, floppy hair falling into his face so Dean couldn't make out an expression.

“Dean,” he started quietly.

“Have some pizza,” Dean interrupted, pushing the box towards his brother. He hoped Sam would take the hint but it was pointless.

Sam huffed. “I don't want pizza. Can we talk about this?”

Dean's stomach clenched in anxiety. “Nothing to talk about,” Dean said, not taking his eyes off the TV even though he wasn't really watching.

Sam fidgeted but finally looked up. “Dean, we-” Sam cut off blushing. “Whatever it was, I think we should talk about it.”

Dean sat up and turned to Sam. He licked his lips nervously and Sam's eyes were instantly drawn to them. Dean cursed himself for the habit. Sam's pupils dilated and lips parted in a barely audible gasp. God, Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss his brother stupid till he was gasping and panting Dean's name. He swallowed the desire and pulled on his armor of jokes and casual bravado.

“God, don't be such a girl Samantha. I know you've gotten a hand job before. It's no big deal.”

Sam flinched and looked like someone kicked his puppy before the expression shifted to anger. Dean felt like an asshole but he knew it was the only way.

“Fingering and kissing your brother is no big deal to you?” Sam snapped.

Dean almost choked on his tongue at Sam’s blunt statement. He tried to continue to feign indifference. “It wouldn't be a big deal if you’d shut up about it. Don't worry, if you're going to get all clingy, it won't happen again.” Dean leaned back to make it clear the discussion was over.

Sam watched him for a moment before grabbing a slice of pizza and heading back to his homework. “You're such an asshole sometimes,” Sam muttered quietly under his breath.

Dean didn't disagree.

***

Sam was sulky for a few days but he didn’t try to talk and Dean was grateful. Things seemed to be getting back to normal. On Friday, Dean turned down a date because he knew Sam always got bitchy when Dean went out without him. At least, that's what he told himself and didn't think about it more than that. He bought some beer, rented some action movies and got take out from the diner Sam liked. Dean was happily looking forward to a normal night.

When Dean got back to the room, Sam was laying on his stomach reading a book. The air was moist and Sam's hair was wet. He had obviously showered after soccer practice.

“Oh, hey.” Sam greeted him. He rolled over and stretched, the hem of his shirt riding up to expose a strip of tanned skin with a line of hair leading to the waistband of Sam's boxer briefs.

Dean was distracted with thoughts of licking over the sharp jut of Sam's hipbones. “Uh, what?”

“I said, what did you get?” Sam gestured at the food and movies impatiently.

Dean did his best not to blush, Sam didn't seem to notice thankfully. “Just some burgers and a few movies.”

Sam sifted through the tapes making a face. “Anything in here made after 1980?”

“Shut up. They're classics.” Dean gave Sam's shoulder a little shove and moved past him to sit on the bed and take his boots off.

“Whatever.” Dean could hear the eye roll in Sam's tone but it was still playful.

As they settled in for the night, Dean tossed Sam a beer after grabbing one for himself. “Don't tell Dad I let you have it.”

“As if I would,” Sam muttered, popping the can open. He took a sip and grimaced, glancing at Dean.

Dean snorted, trying not to laugh.

“This stuff tastes like piss,” Sam grumbled.

“You get used to it. Besides, you don't really drink it for the taste.”

After two movies and a six pack between them, Dean was ready for bed.

“I'm calling it a night. You can watch something else if you want.” Dean tossed the remote to Sam.

He caught it but set it on the night stand. “I'm good. You really going to bed like that though? You've still got oil from the shop on your face and now you've got burger grease on your shirt.”

Dean wiped at his face with his hands which probably didn't help anything. “So?”

“So you'll get it all over the sheets and then be sleeping in dirty sheets til house cleaning finally comes around,” Sam said reasonably, but something in his tone seemed off.

Dean squinted at his brother, pushing off the bed. “Fine, whatever. OCD much?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean shut the door behind him but didn't bother locking it. They never locked the doors between them. He caught his reflection in the mirror over the sink and had to agree he looked pretty gross.

He got in the shower and cleaned off quick and efficient. He debated taking a little personal time, promising himself, and lying, that he wouldn't think about Sam if he did. Before he could decide, he heard the door open.

Dean poked his head out of the curtain to see Sam standing just inside the doorway. He had a strange intense look on his face Dean had never seen before.

“Something wrong?” Dean asked, suddenly nervous.

Sam just met his eyes steady and even. He took a deep breath and flicked off the light. The room was plunged into darkness.

“What the hell, Sam?”

Sam didn't respond but Dean could hear rustling and then the shower curtain was pulled back. Dean started to get seriously freaked and worried something might be possessing Sam. He was trying consider his options, when Sam finally spoke.

“It's not weird if it's dark, right?” There was a shake in his voice that betrayed the coolness he was trying to give off. Sam stepped close, reaching out a hand against Dean's chest.

Sam was giving him his own bullshit back.

Sam's hand, his brothers hand, slid down with obvious intent. Dean groaned, wanting but caught Sam's hand with his own.

“Don't,” Dean said tightly.

Dean's eyes were adjusting to the darkness. He could see Sam's shoulders slump and then tense.

“I thought it was no big deal?” Sam said, bitchy and too damn smart for Dean's own good.

Dean still held Sam's hand in his. He squeezed gently before letting go. “Sam-” He wasn't sure what to say.

“We don't have to talk or anything but...It want you, Dean. I meant what I said that night.” Sam's hands were on Dean's chest again only this time moving up to slide around Dean's neck, pulling them close.

Dean balled his hands into fists trying to ignore the warm line of Sam's body, the way Sam's hard cock nudged at his.

“You shouldn't. Sam, you can't.” Dean was practically pleading.

“I know but I do.” Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's lips soft and undemanding at first.

“Sam.” Dean said brokenly against Sam's mouth.

Dean still didn't move and after a moment Sam started to pull away. The small gap between their bodies, their lips, suddenly felt like miles to Dean. He knew it had taken all of Sam's courage for this and if Dean rejected him now he'd never try again. He'd be hurt but he'd get over it. He’d move on, find some girl, or hell some guy, and they'd live happily ever after together, without Dean. That's what should happen. It's what Dean should want to happen. But he was too damn selfish.

Sam gasped when Dean's hands found his hips and pulled him back, crushing their lips together. Dean snaked one hand up Sam's back pulling their chests together with barely enough room to breathe. With the other he gripped Sam's ass, fingers digging into the seam, grinding their hips together. Their cocks were trapped between them and rubbing with just the right amount of friction.

Sam moaned, kissing back with a force and passion Dean hadn't expected but should have. Sam threw himself fully into whatever he did and right now that was kissing Dean within an inch of his life.

“God, Sam. I want you too. Fuck, Sammy, Sam. Sam.” Dean’s only thought was of his brother and he didn't realize he was saying it out loud till he felt Sam's teeth against his ear.

“As much as I love hearing you say my name like that, can we get back to the kissing part?”

Dean was thankful it was dark and Sam wouldn't be able to see his cheeks flush. He turned his head to catch Sam's lips again and moved them carefully so Sam had his back against the wall. He kissed at Sam's neck and down his chest, leaning down to lave his tongue over first one and then the other of Sam's nipples. Sam moaned, hands scraping at the back of Dean's head but his hair was too short to grip.

Dean let his hands rest on Sam's hips and thumbed over the bone. Using it to balance, he gracefully sank to his knees. Sam's cock was hard, straining toward his stomach. Dean could see a shiny drop of precome hanging perfectly from the slit.

“Dean,” Sam's voice had that whine to it that should be annoying but would make Dean's knees weak if he weren’t already on them.

Dean ran a hand up Sam's thigh and gripped his cock. “I got you, Sammy,” he murmured, barely audible over the water. He licked hard and flat over the head of Sam's cock, the salty sweet taste making him moan. He sucked Sam down as far as early could go, which honestly wasn’t far since Sam was pretty big and Dean had no experience on this end of things.

“Fuck, Dean.” Sam didn't seem to mind.

Dean wished he could see to gauge Sam reaction. Instead he let all of his attention focus on the twitching of Sam's flat belly and the porn star noises Sam was making above him.

Dean bobbed his head, twisting his hand a little experimentally. Dean noted the ripple as Sam's abs tensed. Sam made a high muffled noise and Dean flicked his eyes up. He could just make out Sam biting his lip.

Dean continued to move his mouth over Sam's cock, hollowing his cheeks. He massaged Sam's balls with one hand before sliding back and behind. When Dean brushed against Sam's hole, his knees buckled and Dean put a hand on his hip to steady him. They didn't have the lube in the shower with them so Dean just rubbed little circles.

Sam's hips writhed, fucking himself against the pressure of Dean's fingers and the suction of his mouth. Dean once again wished he could see because he was certain Sam was a glorious sight right now. Sam's moans and pants had Dean's cock throbbing, drooling onto the shower floor.

“God Dean,” Sam panted. “I'm gonna-” He grabbed frantically at Dean's head.

Dean sucked harder and pushed one finger inside Sam just as the bitter taste of come flooded Dean's mouth. Sam tightened impossibly around the single digit and Dean got another burst of hot liquid.

Sam chanted Dean name, moaning and bucking his hips. Dean was sure he could come at the slightest touch right now but he didn't dare move his hands from Sam.

As Sam's breathing started to even out, Dean moved his hands and gave one last tug and suck. Sam whimpered at the over stimulation but Dean wanted to swallow every last drop.

Dean stood up and was suddenly unsure what to do. His cock was still straining toward Sam but this was where he ran away last time.

“Uh-” was all Dean got out before Sam was kissing him and licking into his mouth, moaning at the bitter taste of his come coating Dean's tongue.

Sam spun them around and Dean's back hit the shower wall where Sam's had been. Sam's hand palmed Dean's cock and he bucked into it shamelessly.

“Yes, Sam. Fuck,” Dean groaned into Sam’s mouth. He clutched at Sam shoulders, trying and failing to slow the build at the base of his spine.

“Uhhh Sam!” Sam hadn't even had time to get his hand actually around Dean's cock before he came, striping both their stomachs. Dean panted as Sam stroked him through it, sucking at his neck and shoulder till Dean's cock stopped twitching and most of the mess had rinsed down the drain.

Sam stepped back and they both stood there for a moment.

“I’ll just uh-” Sam stepped into the spray, rinsing off.

“Yeah.” Dean moved to give him room.

It was awkward and in the dark Dean couldn't see Sam's face to gauge his reaction.

Sam cleaned up quickly. He tried to get out without spilling too much water or brushing against Dean but got caught on the shower curtain in the dark and tripped.

Dean pulled him close, steadying him. “Easy there tiger,” he murmured.

Sam laughed. “That was cheesy, even for you.”

“‘Even for me’? What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asked indignant. “You're the one who almost broke your neck getting out of the shower.”

“Did not! I tripped a little. You just-you wanted a reason to grope me.”

Dean dropped his hands like Sam had burned him.

Sam laughed. “I'm kidding. Maybe I did it on purpose.”

“Yeah right, whatever.” Dean grumbled but he was smiling a little. The atmosphere was less tense.

Sam got out and turned on the light. They both grunted, squinting in the sudden brightness.

Dean rinsed off quickly and hopped out. Sam had left but Dean could hear a movie starting in the other room. He pulled on the clean boxers and shirt he'd brought in the bathroom and stepped out. Sam was lounging on his bed in cotton pants and a t-shirt, the opening of “The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly” playing.

Dean settled himself on his bed trying ignore the awkwardness again.

“Hey, I figured out why you like westerns.” Sam glanced sideways with a mischievous grin Dean knew meant trouble. It was also fucking hot and Dean actually let himself admit that.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it's because you can relate, right?” Sam was still smirking but Dean was confused and it must have shown on his face. “The cowboys and sheriffs and outlaws, they're all uh- quick on the draw, right?”

“What?” Dean made a face somewhere between embarrassment, anger and humor with a touch of hurt if he was honest.

Sam laughed hysterically. “Come on man. I barely touched you and you were done.”

“Shut up. I didn't think you were complaining before that.” Dean did not blush. He was not embarrassed. He would not take shit about this from his little brother.

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam was still chuckling. “But a girl might have been expecting more. Is that why they are all only one night?”

“Fuck you.” Dean said, getting irritated. “That's not- it's- it’s different, all right? It's never happened like that with a girl.”

Sam snorted. “What so I'm special?”

“Yes.” Dean agreed instantly and then registered how that sounded and looked at Sam panicked.

Sam’s smile shifted to something softer.

“Don't go taking that all girly. I just meant-” Sam's face fell and Dean stopped. He sighed. “Fuck. Why are we even talking about this? Can we just watch the movie?”

Sam fell quiet, pouting like a whiny little bitch.

Dean grumbled and shifted on the bed. “Come on.” Dean patted the bed next to him. “You can't see the TV from over there.” Dean absolutely refused to look at Sam when he said it, knowing Sam must see straight through his bullshit this time.

Sam sat close enough that Dean could feel his body heat. Kid was a God damn furnace.

“You try to hold my hand and I will disown you. I swear to God.” Dean said after an awkward moment.

Sam laughed. “I’m the one who should disown you, quick draw McGraw.”

“That's it.” Dean tackled Sam onto the bed, rolling on top of him, slotting his legs between Sam's and pressing their hips together. Sam was already hard and Dean wasn't far behind. “If you're so fucking disappointed, I guess I'll have to make it up to you.”

“Guess you will.” Sam's eyes glittered and Dean knew he’d just given Sam exactly what he wanted. He didn’t care. It’s not like it was anything new.


End file.
